


To Catch a Snitch

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'flying'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Catch a Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Prompt was 'flying'.

Harry remembers the first time he saw Draco flying and there was nothing he wanted more than to knock him off his broom. He still does now only it's for an entirely different reason....

"Do keep up, Potter," Draco says shooting him a wicked grin as he flies past. 

Harry chases after him, soaring and diving as he tries to catch up, Draco's white blond hair resembling a platinum Snitch, fluttering in the wind as he dodges Harry's attempts to unseat him.

Seeing his chance, Harry rises beneath Draco and grabs his broom-handle, both of them falling to the pitch below.

Unharmed from the fall, they tumble through the grass until Draco has Harry pinned to the ground, straddling his thighs and his wrists above his head.

"While you may have caught the Snitch," Draco says grinding his arse over Harry's erection, "I believe I have won the match, wouldn't you agree?"

"I let you win," Harry says, thrusting his hips up, pleasure coursing through him from the friction.

Draco throws back his head and laughs. "Bollocks." He leans down, his lips so close Harry can practically taste them. "If you want me to fuck you, you need only ask." 

"Fuck me, Draco," Harry says back, noting the way Draco's breath hitches.

"My chambers, eight o'clock." He stands quickly as if afraid Harry might lash out. Once out of arm's—and leg's—reach he says, "Don't keep me waiting."

Harry sits up on his elbows but doesn't get up off the ground, smiling as he watches Draco striding away. 

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
